This invention relates to a two-position switch assembly and in particular to a two-position switch assembly which can be readily mounted in an apertured panel.
This invention is designed to provide a two-position switch assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and can be quickly assembled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a two-positiuon switch assembly which is highly reliable and easy to operate.